Immortality
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: How wrong you are to think that Immortality means never dying' He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with humor. I knew my eyes were filled with horror." Implied JasdevixOC. Oneshot, after a battle gone bad, Jasdevi gives a friend something to ponder.


I could barely move my body in waiting. I was waiting for them to come home. They promised – "No matter what" – that they'd be back today. All I had to do was wait. I looked down the long black hall that led to the tall dark door. I waited for it to open.

I worked for the Earl, against the Exorcists. I was one of the sheep that he'd offer to god; I was a Noah in simpler terms. I'd been one for the past two years. Those two years ago I met two Noahs who were loud and obnoxious but oddly pleasing to be around. Maybe it was because our ages were similar, but either way, I found pleasure in being around them; helping them cause mayhem.

I liked their power; the one that allowed them to become one person. For some reason I liked it even better when they were him. He was still wild, still strong but there was another edge to him that I saw. I could never name it, but I liked it.

They - as he could also be referred to as 'they' for he was one as much as he was two - were offered many missions by the Earl. Often I was sent to go with them and often we caused more trouble than we should. They had a couple names really. When they were separated, two different people, they were called Devit and Jasdero. When they were one person they were called Jasdevi. I usually called them that regardless.

The door opened. My face brightened considerably. I waited for him to come in, to be okay, but instead he almost fell. He was bleeding. Blood dripped from his face onto the floor, _dripdripdrip_, and his hair was stained with it. His clothes were ripped; he didn't seem to have the power to fix them in his usual way.

I ran forward without thinking. My only instinct was to help him. I caught him and was able to sling him across my back, even as he was much larger than me. I dashed down the hall into my room – his was a mess. He hadn't said anything which worried me.

I laid him on my bed and was shocked to find just how much he was bleeding. The blood started to soak my sheets but I took what was dry and ripped them, making bandages to hold his wounds until I got back. His eyes were closed but he was breathing in short shallow pants, so he was alive – for now. I hurried out of the rooms to try and get something to save him.

By the time I came back into my room his golden eyes were open. I ran to his side, almost dropping the bandages and stuff to clean the wound that I had in my hand. His hand was clamped down on the wound on his chest. I never even noticed the blood on my hand. He took a deep, shaky breath. He opened his mouth to speak but my words over-rode his.

"Don't" He closed his mouth again and I ripped his shirt open more to get to his chest wounds. There were bullet holes that tore open his skin, leaving the blood to pool out of him. All of them missed any vital areas but the amount of bullet wounds that there was proof that he had a rough battle.

"Is it bad?" he asked. His voice sounded off. Worry was in it maybe.

"Yeah." I answered. "You…could…not recover" That was the best I could get out of my mouth. "B-b-but that's silly of me to worry like that" I quickly amended. "Noah are immortal" That was what Skin always said. Noah are immortal, they would live forever. It got annoying how much he said it. Skin was annoying to me, thus I usually avoided him.

To my surprise, Jasdevi laughed. I watched him, wary. He was wounded and maybe not in his sanest. He then groaned and curled up, ripping the bandages in my hand away from me when he moved away from me. I turned him back to face me and wiped some blood from his cheeks.

"What?" I asked.

"You...sound like Moody." I knew his nickname for Skin. "And besides that; we can die"

"Bu-but" I stuttered.

"How wrong you are to think that immortality means never dying" He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with humor. I knew my eyes were filled with horror. He was saying that we could die; that we were closer to humans that I ever liked to be. I relaxed - forced myself to.

"You're not well Jasdevi. You should rest" I stroked his hair. He touched my hand with a sigh.

"Just remember" I swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at me and smiled, just a smirk. I stroked his hair again. I watched him, as his bandaged went from white to red with blood, forcing my eyes to stay open and dry, until he closed his eyes and faded off.

* * *

Based off the quote "Oh how wrong we were to think that Immortality means never dying" from My Chemical Romance's song 'Our Lady of Sorrow'  
I don't own the lyrics,band,song nor do I have anything to do with any of them. I also don't own Jasdevi or DGM

Now, what to make of the ending...  
I left it open for you guys to decide. I hope you liked it, leave me some reviews.


End file.
